


Beast of a man

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, F/M, No White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Poor Ghost has been getting scolded Jon. Just so you can….what?”Dry hump you without remorse?“Um.” He cleared his throat again. “I don’t know why I did it." Liar! "I just…wanted to be close to you.”Belated entry for Day 2: Little Bit Naughty of Jonsa Smut Week (although also fits Day 3: Almost all the way)





	Beast of a man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludholtzjj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/gifts).



> For Ludholtzjj because her days without sex posts inspired this little fic.  
> It is a belated little bit naughty entry for the Jonsa Smut Week. But it counts as almost all the way too I guess. So, yay!

It was terrible, disgusting, _desperate._

The first time had been a complete accident. Truly! But he was a man with needs, something he had denied for years but once he knew the feel of a woman, he had realised he had been wrong about it all.

Of course, desiring Ygritte was nothing compared to this. At least, while being considered an enemy, Ygritte had not been his cousin. And she had clearly wanted his attention, wanted his lust.

Sansa, while agreeing that marriage was the best possible option, would not crave his attentions, he was sure.

The first time, he had been dreaming about their upcoming wedding day and somewhere along the way, his hips had started rutting against the furs. And then he had been inside Ghost, could smell Sansa clearly beside him, could feel her heat as she lay next to the wolf.

Too late, he had realised he had warged and Ghost was mimicking his own movements.

Sansa stirred awake, making a sound of surprise before shoving Ghost off the bed with a “bad boy!”

Jon groaned as he woke, cursing himself for just how much those two words seemed to have just made him harder.

***

The second time, he had been in his cups. He had received ravens all day, asking for Sansa’s hand. Their engagement wasn’t official yet and he had wondered if these letters would make her change her mind. The thought had made him more miserable than ever.

He hadn’t even spoken to Arya, much to his sister’s annoyance.

It was wrong, he knew. But he had to know if she had received ravens herself, what she thought of the prospects of marrying some Lord someday.

So, he had warged into Ghost once more, a whine escaping him instantly when he spotted her in the bath.

She turned at the sound, frowning slightly as the direwolf quickly ducked his head and he had left Ghost’s mind as quickly as he had entered it.

He hadn’t found out what she thought about marriage.

He had however found out what her breasts looked like and that distracted him for the rest of the evening.

***

“I know what you’re doing.”

He sighed in defeat. As soon as he had realised she was coming to his solar, he had quickly wrenched himself from Ghost’s mind but he had known she likely knew he had been in his wolf the whole time. He glanced at her, giving her his best remorseful look as she raised a disapproving brow at him. Ghost snorted beside her, as though also disapproving of his master’s behaviour.

Not that Jon could blame him.

“Sorry,” he said, clearing his throat and repeating the word when it came out rougher than he intended.

“Poor Ghost has been getting scolded Jon. Just so you can….what?”

_Dry hump you without remorse?_

“Um.” He cleared his throat again. “I don’t know why I did it."  _Liar!_ "I just…wanted to be close to you.”

That was also true at least. When he hadn’t been consumed with lust, he had liked warging into his wolf just so he could feel Sansa next to him and imagine what it would be like when they were wed and he could hold her as much as he liked.

Sansa’s face softened slightly and he realised he had being holding his breath for her reaction when it all rushed out in relief. The corners of her lips twitched.

“You only had to ask Jon.”

“Pardon?” he replied in surprise. Surely, she couldn’t mean…

“We would have to wait for the wedding to consummate of course,” she said breezily, as though he hadn’t just questioned her and wasn’t currently opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. “But we could probably do other things, couldn’t we?”

“Other things?” he repeated, blinking at her in shock. She simply nodded before she crossed the room. Before he could blink again, she had straddled his lap, a mischievous grin spreading across her face as she untied his breeches and pulled them down to his thighs, leaving him in just his small clothes.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, nervousness creeping into her features. Jon hoped the smile he gave her conveyed how much he admired her bravery, how much he desired her.

It wasn’t love, not yet. But he hoped one day it could be.

For now, though, he would make do with developing the physical aspect of their relationship. He knew she was right, they couldn’t consummate anything until they were married. But he was happy to do anything else.

Gripping her hips gently, with one hand he looked up into her face as he slowly pulled her skirts up, nudging her own hand in silent request for her to take them. He grabbed her other hip, pulling her forward gently, encouraging her to experiment. She bit her lip, her cheeks turning a light pink before she nodded in recognition of his wishes. Taking a deep breath, she slowly rocked her hips forward.

Jon groaned as her clothed womanhood brushed against his cock, which was already hardening at the thought of Sansa sitting in his lap. She paused, frowning at him but Jon shook his head wildly, pulling her hips again to encourage her once more.

“Do that again sweetheart,” he commanded. “It feels good.”

She grinned, pride evident in her eyes as she followed his command and rocked harder in his lap. Jon’s cock was fully hard now and Sansa gasped as she felt it against her. Her deep moan had made him bite his lip in fear of finishing right then.

“Like it huh?” he whispered, pressing desperate kisses against her neck, his hand reaching up to tangle in her hair and tilt her head so he could get better access.

“Yes,” she gasped, clutching his shoulders tightly as she moved. His other hand was still on her hip, guiding her so that he could bump her clit through their small clothes.

“Gods Sansa,” he groaned against her shoulder, taking sharp breathes through his nose as he tried to hold off his finish. He wanted her to finish first.

“Jon!” she whined, rocking harder against him, nails digging so hard he could feel them through his shirt.

“Are you going to peak for me Sansa?” he murmured. She whimpered, her head falling against his shoulder as he felt her panting desperately against his skin. “Maybe next time I’ll make you peak with my fingers.” She moaned his name again, her hips jerking erratically, her muscles beginning to shiver with her upcoming climax. He grinned, pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear. “Or my tongue.”

“Jon!”

She groaned, clutching him hard enough to bruise as she fell into bliss. Jon couldn’t even describe the noise he made at the sight of her finding her pleasure. The sight of her parted lips, her eyelids fluttering shut brought his own end with a rather undignified grunt.

She giggled against his shoulder once she had recovered.

“Maybe next time you can touch my breasts too. Instead of using Ghost to sneak a peek at them.”

“I…that was an accident!” he insisted. “I didn’t know you were bathing!”

“If you say so,” she replied with a shrug, her grin still in place.


End file.
